okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Meikai
'''Meikai '(溟海) is a wizard and a major character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is Wadanohara's presumably deceased father. Appearance Being Wadanohara's father, he looks similar to her, with gray eyes and brown hair. He wears a pointed wizard hat with a darker navy strip and a light blue crescent moon and two stars as decorations. He has a large navy cape with a star pattern inside and a large necklace with teardrop and circle beads and crescent moon pin on his blazer above the necklace. Under the cape he wears a blazer with six buttons in two rows, trousers and dress shoes with a one large silver button on each shoe. Personality Meikai is shown to be calm, wise and mature, coolly dealing with the Sea of Death invasion. Like his daughter, he loves the sea dearly; his love is strong enough that he'd willingly sacrifice his life to seal away the kingdom's enemies. Though he died before he met his daughter, Meikai evidently held a fatherly love for her. Background Meikai gave his life to seal Mikotsuhime and the other inhabitants of the Sea of Death away. Because of his death prior to the events of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, Meikai's only appearances are in the form of references and memories of others. He does have a short appearance near the end of the game, where he councils Wadanohara. Prior to his disappreance, he had been given a choice by the Sea King to choose between his familiars as to who would possess the Sacred Sword, at the time that this was happening his former-familiar Old was listening in on the exchange. Meikai had drawn his decision and had picked Tatsumiya to be the one to wield the Sacred Sword, unfortunately the shark familiar was eavesdropping at the time and was upset at the wizard's choice; thus leading Old to betray Meikai and the Sea Kingdom. In an extra video in the bonus room, he is seen prior to performing the spell to seal Mikotsuhime and her supporters to the Sea of Death, expressing a collected demeanor to his possible death by sacrifice. Appearances *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Minor character Relationships Wadanohara Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is Meikai's beloved daughter. While Meikai disappeared before he could personally meet his daughter, he loved her dearly in his final moments of life. After his death, he became the Cast Pearl above the Sea King's palace, post-humously protecting the kingdom and in a way his daughter. He lent his power to Wadanohara by giving her his staff in order to save the Sea Kingdom, which was the only time they ever truly interacted with one another. Tatsumiya Tatsumiya was Meikai's trusted former familiar. Tatsumiya dearly loved Meikai, and grieved over him when he vanished. In place of her master, she took responsibility of caring for Wadanohara. Old Old was Meikai's former familiar. Sometime in the past, Meikai had been given a choice to choose between his familiars as to who would wield the Sacred Sword, his ultimate choice was Tatsumiya which caused Old to defect from Meikai and join the Sea of Death's forces. Sheep has accused Meikai of allegedly "stealing" Old, what this is in reference to remains unknown. As of the 2017 10 21 update, Old is shown to have had romantic feelings towards Meikai; however these feelings seem to have died off and Old is shown to have a remorseful face. The Sea King The two had only been seen interacting once in a banner, this dates back to when Meikai had been much more younger and The Sea King was the current ruler of the sea. As of the 2017 10 21 update, The Sea King is shown to have faint one sided feelings towards a young Meikai, there are implications of a rather good bond as young Meikai shows pleasantry in the presence of the Sea King. Meikai had also been the one who had sealed one of the Sea King's daughter, Mikotsuhime, into the Sea of Death. Gallery Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea i-Meikai.png|''Meikai's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' Bio Meikai.png|''Meikai's bio'' Meikai silhouette 71.png WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' WATGBS BR 4.png|''Meikai in a Bonus Room picture'' Manga WatgbsmangaR1.png WatgbsmangaR5.png WatgbsmangaR6b.png Deep-Sea Prisoner Banners Blue sea.png Mini-comics kaiteigakenchara2.png Official artwork Tumblr nbvb1hPYax1txucfgo10 400.png|''Meikai, ranking 7th in a WatGBS popularity poll'' 1-5.png Ka1.png Grp0725220655.png Love4.png Trivia *"Meikai" translates to "Dark Ocean". *A popular theory is that Meikai wasn't actually a wizard, but actually a being akin to that of a god. *In an outdated QnA, Deep Sea Prisoner had been (jokingly) asked if Meikai was Old's wife; however, they evaded the question with questioning about why homosexuality between the two was being asked. The answer to this question is unknown. *There is no absolute certainty that Meikai is dead, Tatsumiya expresses that it is only theorized by the Kingdom that the spell that he had cast to seal the Red Sea away was too powerful for his body to bare; this however, is not a certain and is only in theory that Meikai is deceased. Where Meikai's current whereabouts remain a mystery. Quotes *"My dear girl...Please always remain who you are. Let nothing stain you, nothing take you away. That is all I ask of you." (Said during the very beginning part of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) *"...I pray for your happiness." (Bonus Room) *"She, the moon...I, the sea...We will always watch over you." (To an unborn Wadanohara in a bonus room video) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Wizards Category:Blue Sea Category:Sea Kingdom